The Mountain
by Miroku's Lil' Sakura
Summary: A 16 year old girl named Sakura is a cat-demon. She is perverted, shall we say... Well, She's got the hots for Miroku! Need I say more...?
1. Offended Pleasantly so

I do not own Miroku (Though I wish!), Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, or any other Inuyasha characters. They all belong to the great Rumiko Takahishi-Sensei. Exept the character, Sakura. She is mine! I made her as a character for me, so I would appriciate it if you would NOT try steal her in any way. In this fanfic Sakura takes the place of Sango.  
  
The Mountain  
  
Starring: Sakura & Miroku =^-^=  
  
By: Sakura Kasumi Aquas  
  
  
  
'Hold on Sakura, just a little farther now...' The monk thought to himself as he carried the limp form of Sakura down the mountainside. Naraku's minions had attacked them and Inuyasha while they were defenceless. They were split up, It was just him and Sakura. She was fighting her best with her swords & Daggers, but there were too many minions for her. They badly injured her, and now she was unconcious in his arms. Her fire curse on her left arm burned more fiercley than before. Miroku looked off into the distance and saw a small cabin. 'Sakura needs to lie down somewhere, maybe that cabin will be safe...'   
  
**********  
  
He went to the cabin, kicked the door open, and layed Sakura on the floor. He looked around and all he saw was a small place in the middle of the room for a fire, they had Kagome's bookbag, and there were some wooden boxes in the corner. Sakura was badly bleeding. He needed to do something about that fast. He bandaged her wounds and started a fire. She started to wake up. "Ugh...... Miroku!? Where's Naraku's demons?!" She screamed looking around. He looked at her and smiled, "They're gone... I'm glad your okay now. Do you feel better?". She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?! What happened?" He shivered at the memory of the numerous demons that had attacked them.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
"Calm down, Sakura." He whispered. She got up, but not very gracfully and went to the door. "Where are you going? It's dangerous out there." Said Miroku. Silence. Sakura walked outside and put her back to the nearest window. She sat there for a while staring at the sunset. 'I wonder what happened. Where are Inuyasha & Kagome?! Did Miroku leave them?! They're probly okay... *Sigh* All those demons came right after I showed up with my problems! I'm a total curse to Inuyasha, Kagome, and... Miroku." She thought. "Maybe I should leave them all... before I end up getting them killed." She said sadly. Miroku walked out the cabin and layed against the wall beside her, "That won't be necessary. We're all after him for a reason. I have a curse, too." He said holding out his right hand, "I want to kill Naraku as badly as you do, but I need Inuyasha's help. It would be no good for me to kill him before Inuyasha, that would be a death wish itself!" Sakura was stunned. 'He heard me. Just what I need, more sympathy!'  
  
*********  
  
He walked back inside with a big smile on his face. Sakura didn't like that face at all. "I'll come back inside, but I suggest you don't try anything, Miroku." She warned. It was quiet for a long time. Miroku had been cleaning to the cuts on his face and arms. 'Hmmmmm...Heh heh heh... He's not the only pervert around here...' She thought to herself. "Ya ho! Miroku!" She yelled across the room, "Ya need some heeeelp?". He turned and looked at her."It's nothing to worry about..." He said strangly amused. "It is! And you're being so clumsy trying to bandage it." She got up and tried to walk over to him, but her legs were still very weak and she fell right on him! 'Bwaahh! Oh, No! I should have just ignored it! Well, eh, heh, heh, heh...' She thought. "Hahahahaha!" He laughed lecherously.  
  
**********  
  
Suprisingly, he helped her to her feet instead of being his usual self. "I'm sorry." She said. She grabbed the rag that he was using is in his akward attempts to clean his cut. "You should have just asked for my help, Miroku. Then you wouldn't have made me get up to fall on you!" Sakura said as she badaged his cut. 'Hehehehehehe...' He thought. It was getting very late. Sakura had already made two futons on the floor for them from Kagome's backpack. Sakura was dozing off in the spot she was sitting at. She fell over and hit her head on the floor. She didn't realize she was snoring until she heard Miroku sitting in the corner giggling. "What are you laughing at!?" She asked drowzily. "N-nothing." Said Miroku. Sakura got up and walked to the door, near where he was sitting. "I'm going outside, ecchii!" She said with disgust. Miroku sighed, a confused look on his face. "What did I do...?"   
  
  
  
Wooohooo! Chapter 1 is finished! I know it's not very long... Well, none of the chapters in this story are long! But, I don't care, cuz they take a long time to write! Anyways, obviously Sakura thought Miroku was thinking hentai.  
  
~Sakura/ Milly the hoe 


	2. Hidden Feelings

I do not own Miroku (Though I wish!), Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, or any other Inuyasha characters. They all belong to the great Rumiko Takahishi-Sensei. Exept the character, Sakura. She is mine! I made her as a character for me, so I would appriciate it if you would NOT try steal her in any way. In this fanfic Sakura takes the place of Sango.  
  
The Mountain   
  
Starring: Sakura & Miroku =^-^=  
  
By: Sakura Kazumi Aquas  
  
  
  
'Baka Miroku!' She thought, 'Why does he always have to do that?'. Miroku was sitting by the fire, 'I'm hungry...'. He got up and went out into the dark to find Sakura. She was leaning against a tree looking at the sunset... 'What's that noise?!' She started to unsheath her swords as the sound got louder. "Saku- Aaah!" Miroku said as he stumbled backwards and fell on his backside. Sakura had freaked out, pointed her swords at him, and scared the wits out of him. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said turning around again like nothing ever happened. "I'm..um...hungry." He whimpered. He didn't know that she could be so dangerous. She followed him back to the cabin and made him some food. He fell asleep after that so Sakura decided she would try to.  
  
**********  
  
Later that night, Sakura's cat, Mikoto walked in... She was hurt from that battle, but not badly.  
  
"Oh, Mikoto!", Sakura squealed, "Are you alright?!" Mikoto went and laied near Sakura's feet and fell asleep. Sakura tried to go to sleep, too. But she kept having nightmares.  
  
"Aeris!!!" She awoke breathing heavily. She was dreaming about her sister again. How she died, was horrible...Sakura couldn't stand it. "Naraku... I WILL defeat you!..." She stopped her rant suddenly. "...Oops, Miroku..." She forgot that he was asleep, but he was now sitting up looking at her wierd. "What's wrong Sakura...?". He asked still confused.  
  
Sakura's eyes were wide open by now. "Ummm... I Uh... Don't worry about it." She said with a fake smile. He couldn't help but be worried. She was always so...wierd, and unless he was dreaming... She looked like she had cat ears and a tail!   
  
**********  
  
She lied down until Miroku went back to sleep. She walked outside without waking up Miroku this time (Or so she thought, She had deeply disturbed him in her full demon stage she never told him about). 'It's a full moon... and I am definitley in my full demon form now. She just climbed up in that same tree and sat down staring at the moon for hours with her ruby demon eyes. The island Sakura was from was called Neko Island. And on full moons on that island, all the cat-demons had a huge party! This was beacause on full moon for cat-demons, they can'tcontrol allof thier energy and turn into cat beasts! Some of the most powerful cat-demons could control it, but it would still give them cat ears and a tail. That'show they usually walked about anyway. They shape-shifted, so they could make some human ears and body to use when with people! And now, she couldn't sleep because of this darn moon. But the moon did make her think. About Miroku. She didn't know why she loved this delinquient monk so. She was mean to him sometimes, and yet he was always nice... Uh, oh! The moon made her think a little to much!  
  
The sun would be up soon if it had not gotten cloudy earlier. Finally the night of the full moon was over. Not that sakura minded becoming a full demon, she could actually control herself quiet well despite what she thought she could, she just didn't want to scare the others, especially Miroku... She heard noises in the cabin and went back inside to find Miroku looking around for her. "Oh, Sakura...There you are..." He whispered.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked, "You're as white as a ghost!"  
  
"Why couldn't you sleep last night?" He breathed.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"When you walked out last night....." He trailed off.  
  
"........", She said nothing.  
  
"Miroku, did..did you see!?"  
  
"......."  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Yeah...Why... Didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you and Kagome & Inuyasha, but...I was afraid that everybody would be scared of me. I don't want anyone to abandon me any more."   
  
Miroku wrapped his arms around her. Sakura didn't realize she was crying until she felt her eyes stinging. She dug her face into his clothes to hide her face.   
  
"I'm not scared of you, and I don't know why you would think that! I wont tell anybody, If you don't want me to.  
  
Sakura always felt much better after talking to Miroku. (Especially being in his oh-so-comfortable arms =T_T=). "Miroku, It doesen't bother you that I'm a demon?" She asked with tearful eyes.   
  
"No.."   
  
**********  
  
Later that Night:  
  
"Anyways," Miroku leered, "Full-demons, especially female cat-demons, tend have bigger hips!!!"  
  
*SLAP*   
  
  
  
That was kinda kawaii, I think. It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be :( I'll try to make the next chapter better, but I'm not a very good writer... Heh heh... I like perverted stuff!  
  
~Sakura/ Milly the hoe 


End file.
